bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zaraikou/Archive I
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zanpakutō - Zaraikou (The Lightning) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitou (Talk) 16:33, December 30, 2009 Joining Well, then you have to give me a link to the person you'd like to have in the Gotei 13 and what division you'd like them in. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but he is denied from attaining Captaincy. He has Hollow Powers, which goes against Soul Society's laws, and also once was a rogue. A Captain would never be someone who went against Soul Society's rules. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Advice Its none of my business but I use the Sekkiseki Protection Technique which I created on my characters and Zanpakutos you may want to add it to your characters on the official BFF Gotei 13. P.S having this ability makes the character's and their Zanapkuto's Powers work on Sekkiseki and able to fly in the Seireitei.Creator5000 23:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Answer and Info To add it just add it to your character's or Zanpakuto's spiritual power level as the last sentence thats what I do Here is an example, He and is Zanpakuto know the Sekkiseki Protection Technique. You can word it anyway just make Sekkiseki Protection Technique bold. P.S I dont care but you should use the signature button after you finish typing the last sentence on your messages for most user find it rude not to use it.Creator5000 00:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry clean up message To add the technique it just add it to your character's or Zanpakuto's spiritual power level as the last sentence thats what I do. Here is an example, He and is Zanpakuto know the Sekkiseki Protection Technique. You can word it anyway just make Sekkiseki Protection Technique bold. P.SYou should use the signature button after you finish typing the last sentence on your messages for most user find it rude not to use it. P.S.S To become a Captain or Lieutanant level on the Official BFF Gotei 13 you need to be approved by Sei the Head Admin but all the Captain ranks are full.Creator5000 00:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Its fine Hey I am still new I started BFF on Dec 2009 and I am still learning so you can understand the technique just read the artcile Sekkiseki Protection Technique for I created it and how to add the technique just see my Captain on the BFF Gotei Miya Hana or my Lieutanant Takeo Ogata.Creator5000 00:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Zaraikou I forgot to tell you I am not an admin so with certain things you may want to ask an admin like Seiritou or Thepatheon and about making the Sekkiseki Protection Technique in bold I dont know how to make it a link just if anyone asks you about tell them to look at the article.Creator5000 16:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Kagami Thank you for replying so quickly. If you need help on anything, don't hesitate to ask. --Thepantheon 17:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Captain Vacancy Yes there is. --Thepantheon 22:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Seireitou is the admin who is authorized to approve Captains. --Thepantheon 00:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Captain Info Just so you know what might happen my captain Miya Hana was removed for Grammer and Spelling mistakes without telling me and the same could happen to you, you should make sure you have looked over what character you are going to asked to be added onto the Gotei list of Captains for any mistakes and try to fix them this is just advice from another member.Creator5000 00:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Seireitou has told me to inform that he has accepted it into the Gotei 13 as the captain of the 4th Division. --Thepantheon 00:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It is fine It is fine i am trying to have her be made the 4th Squad Lieutenant and dont forget if you want you can add the Sekkiseki Protection Technique to your Captain character.Creator5000 00:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Advice I know this meddling but your captain on the Gotei 13 might be too strong Sei really only want the Captain Commander the Head Captain with their battle status of 550/600 and above for that is Aizen's rank meaning twice as strong as a captain but since it is 550/600 you may not be told anything but you may want reduce it from 550/600 to like 540/600 so you aren't told anything. Miya the one that was removed from her captain status and made as a lieutenant her former status were 510/600. Though you dont have to listen and i know I am medding but I was just concerned. P.S You know you can give her the Sekkiseki Protection Technique.Creator5000 14:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Permission Since your captain is the captain of Squad 4 and my Lieutenant is in the same squad may I use her in the info of my character like in Background/History Pesonailty etc? P.S It not that you did anything wrong and in fact you didnt but to make sure you understand the ability once someone learns the Sekkisekk Protection Technique it can never be unlearned or even turned off though having it doesn't change your amount or what kind of spiritual power he/she has and it doesnt use any of that person spiritual energy just to make clear on how the ability works.Creator5000 15:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Bankai I know your character is new but just wondering are you still making her bankai or just waiting for the right time to reveal it.Creator5000 16:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Both Elemantal Type Zanapkutos Hey I just remembered I got a Water Based Zanpakuto for my Lieutenant and for her Captain that is you is a Wind Based Zanapkuto. P.S If you make her zanpkuto on article by itself in the categories you may want to lable it a wind tpye and a kido type do that most elemental zanapkutos are also Kido Based.Creator5000 16:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC)